El lugar de nuestra primera cita
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Eri y Kogoro decidieron darse una nueva oportunidad así que Eri lo cito para que se vieran a las 20:00 en el lugar de su primera cita


Era una noche estrellada y la luna se veía increíblemente resplandeciente, un día hermoso para una cita y más después de tantos años, Eri se encontraba en el parque sentada en una banca cerca de la fuente de agua esperando a que Kogoro viniera, pero como estaba emocionada, algo que no iba a admitir, había llegado 15 minutos antes del horario acordado para su cita

* * *

Cuantas veces había mirado su reloj...cuantas veces había girado su cabeza, muchas veces en esta noche para contarlas y ya eran las 20:26, ahora estaba empezando a dudar que vendría, porque si en verdad le interesaría reconstruir esta relación hubiera llegado temprano

-¿me dejo plantada?-se cuestionó en voz baja sintiéndose deprimida, ya levantándose para mirar por última vez hacia sus costados y hacia atrás y al ver que no aparecía, emprendió camino hacia su casa

Caminaba lentamente, como muchas otras cosas, no lo iba a reconocer, pero quería que llegara...realmente quería y es por eso que caminaba tan despacio por si se lo encontraba o para que pudiera alcanzarla y tomar su brazo...eso esperaba...pidiendo disculpas por llegar tarde

-pero... ¿lo iba a perdonar?-se hizo esa pregunta en su mente deteniéndose y la verdad es que no sabía que responder, una parte quería perdonarlo pero otra no, porque el tendría que haber llegado temprano, el tendría que haberse esforzado por llegar...-¿que estará haciendo?... ¿porque no vino?...ah...no me importa-exclamo luego de pasar a preocupada a enojada y empezó caminar rápido ya sin mirar atrás, alejándose del parque

* * *

Kogoro se encontraba en un restaurante, tomando vino de una botella llena que había pedido y ahora iba menos de la mitad, eran los 20:31, horario que marcaba el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y Eri todavía no llegaba...pasado unos segundos recordó algo y se levantó de su asiento pagando la cuenta y saliendo del establecimiento, corriendo hacia al lugar donde seguramente se encontraba ella, si no se había ido, lo cual probablemente ya lo había hecho, así que mientras tanto, tomo el celular que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la llamo, pero no le contestaba en cambio le hablo la contestadora y ya se imaginaba que seguramente lo iba apagado porque en ese momento lo odiaba

Siguió corriendo hasta que en mitad del camino se detuvo, ya que sus miradas se cruzaron, el esbozo una sonrisa, pero en cambio ella lo miro con una expresión seria y paso de largo ignorando su propia existencia

-Eri espera-le dijo Kogoro sujetándole la muñeca

-Suéltame-exigió con voz demandante

-escúchame-le pidió tratando de recuperar el aliento

-Fui una tonta al creer que estabas interesado en reconstruir nuestra relación-mirándolo fijamente-reconozco que al menos apareciste...ahora suéltame-le dijo dándose la vuelta

-No es aquí Eri...este no es el lugar de nuestra primera cita-le dijo quien miraba su espalda y ella se ponía furiosa de la excusa que ponía apretando los puños fuertemente ya soltandose y empezando a irse

-¿realmente no recuerdas?-le pregunto y ella se detuvo-lo del parque en realidad solo era una salida de grupo y al parecer todos nos habían dejado plantado, ese era el día en que confesé lo que sentí por ti, la primera cita fue cuando te invite al restaurante-le explico y ella abría la boca sorprendida ya recordando, dándose la vuelta lentamente-pero aun así lo siento por hacerte esperar...y no te equivoques sí que estoy interesado en reconstruir nuestra relación...¿tienes hambre?...podemos comer en el lugar que desees...solo dime

-vayamos al restaurante donde fue nuestra primera cita -le dijo sonriendo levemente adelantándose

-vamos- le contesto alcanzándola apoyando una mano en su cintura dirigiéndose hacia allá

Al final pasaron una noche agradable, fue amena sin inconvenientes, hasta divertida recordando viejos tiempos y hablando sobre nuevos...al marcar las 23:00 en el reloj decidieron que era muy tarde y era mejor regresar a sus hogares, porque Ran podría estar preocupada

* * *

Lo que no se dieron cuenta era que Ran y Conan los había seguido desde el comienzo, ya que Ran al ver que su padre se había cambiado muy formalmente, hasta se echaba colonia pensó que estaba saliendo con otra mujer, nunca se lo hubiera esperado que era su propia madre

Ahora ella se encontraba derramando lágrimas de felicidad al verlos que se llevaban tan bien, al observar que se iban, los siguió, pero siempre a una distancia prudente para que no los descubran, escondiéndose detrás de árboles, columnas y arbustos cuando volteaban

Kogoro acompaño a Eri hasta su casa y antes de despedirse, Kogoro le dio un casto beso en los labios quien después de eso se fue tranquilamente con una gran sonrisa metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones dejando a una Eri sonrojada y acelerado su corazón quien luego de estar segundos sin asimilar lo que estaba pasando se metió adentro

Ran y Conan que habían presenciado la escena no lo podían creer, los dos se encontraban sonrojados y Ran ni hablar estaba muy feliz, tenía una sonrisa enorme y era seguro que si en ese momento hubiera traído una cámara les hubiera sacado una foto como prueba de que no estaba soñando, luego de eso empezaron a correr ya que tenían que llegar primero que Kogoro, tomaron un atajo y al llegar Ran se puso a preparar la comida, mientras la adornaba una gran sonrisa que todavía no se borraba

Kogoro llego, quitándose el saco dejándolo en el perchero

-llegaste-pronuncio con un tono de alegría Ran

-si...lo siento llegue un poco tarde-se disculpó al ver que el reloj marcaba 23:17

-no te preocupes...te hubieras tomado tu tiempo...estoy preparando la comida ¿te gustaría comer?-le dijo tan calmadamente y alegre que a Kogoro ya lo estaba asustando usualmente cuando llegaba tarde le preguntaba ¿dónde había ido? ¿Con quién? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo? mientras le apuntaba con un cuchillo, cosa que este no era el caso

-estoy muy cansado así que me voy a dormir...buenas noches -se despidió yéndose a su habitación restándole importancia al comportamiento de su hija, ya preguntaría mañana lo que le había pasado

Por ahora él se encontraba sentado en su cama mirando su dedo anular en el cual llevaba puesto el anillo de boda, si todo salía bien ya le podría decir a su hija de su relación y ya podrían ser de nuevo una familia, es verdad que se estaba adelantando a los hechos pero también él iba a tratar de no arruinarlo, no había la menor duda que la echaba de menos y Eri no se quedaba atrás

De todas maneras Kogoro y Eri todavía no sabían que su hija ya se había enterado y no había nada que contar

Solo había que esperar que todo saliera bien...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Gracias por leer mi historia


End file.
